The boy who is Peter Pan
by Cammycambles
Summary: The actual being of Peter Pan is a mysterious and unseemly one. For many people are disillusioned to believe that Neverland is a happy place. But there is nothing happy about it. The true nature of Neverland, and of Peter Pan, is a whole different story entirely. Only a story a grownup, who was once a child, can understand. In process, just a trial chapter. Tell me what you think!


This is a dummy chapter of a story I was thinking of writing. Tell me what you think of it, what I should change. I already have a whole plot in mind but I don't want to reveal it yet. So here are the first one thousand words. Tell me if I should continue! :) thank you!

The actual being of Peter Pan is a mysterious and unseemly one. For many people are disillusioned to believe that Neverland is a happy place. But there is nothing happy about it. The true nature of Neverland, and of Peter Pan, is a whole different story entirely. Only a story a grownup, who was once a child, can understand.

Our story begins with a boy, a wonderful boy, who lives in a magical world all his own. This world is called Neverland. In Neverland, no child ever has to bear the pain of growing up. They may fly and fight and frolic until they are content and forget about the horrors of the world. Now of course, being the Father of Neverland, Peter had well forgotten his past, and all who associated with it. But this did not bother him, for he was content in his ignorance. Unfortunately, though, not all are content with not knowing who they are.

At night, Peter would fly to Earth and watch children from their windows, looking for the adventurous and lost. One window in particular caught his attention the most. One, because it was consistently open in the cold of winter. And two, because a being so intriguing to his lived there. Some nights he would fly to her and touch her face. He had no idea why he was drawn to her, but those lips he felt were special. He felt there was something magically frightening about them. Much like a mermaid's song.

One night, Peter awakened her. How intentional it was, he would never admit, but nevertheless, she was awake. Awake, alive, and blinking at him. Her lips were in a tight smile and he felt foolish for looking at them too much. Out of those lips came a curiosity he could never had imagined. She asked about mermaids, and mothers, and shadows. This girl had to have an answer to everything! And Peter was scared, because he did not know! For the first time in his life, he questioned his own cleverness. Worse of all, he questioned Neverland.

"Come with me, Wendy." He whispered. Her eyes glowed and her curious heart began to beat fast. Her hand grasped his and away they went, into the night.

* * *

Now, everybody knows this part of the story. The fight with Hook, the hidden kiss, and the final trip back home. But much like Wendy's other fairy tales, a simple Happily Ever After is stuck to the end. Well, unfortunately, that is not the case.

For when Wendy awoke, with a sweet memory of a boy, she was not at home at all.

"Wendy?" She heard a voice whisper. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Oh, Wendy! Wendy! George! George come quick! Wendy is awake! Call the doctor!" Cried the voice cheerfully. Wendy opened her eyes to see her mother's face, in a flurry of tears. Before Wendy could ask about her whereabouts, she was pulled into her mother's arms tightly. Her mother's body was suddenly racked with waves of weeping convulsions. Wendy squeezed her reassuringly, although she did not know why.

"Mother?" Wendy whispered, after her mother quit her shaking. "Mother, where am I?" Mrs. Darling wiped the cascade of fallen tears from her face and smiled.

"Oh, Wendy. You had fallen deathly ill. You and your brothers-" She wiped her nose on her sleeve, a hugely unladylike thing to do, especially for a mother. "You all had fallen ill. We forgot the close the window, and the winter air struck you all." She began to weep in her booger ridden sleeve. Wendy sat back and took in her surroundings. She was in a quaint bed, in a huge room with white walls. There were other beds beside her, at least ten, filled with sleeping, sick children. She noticed a night table with John's glasses on them and she shivered as a small sense of reality hit her.

"But... John... Mic-" Wendy began. But she was cut off by the emergence of the doctor. His icy blue eyes locked on hers and he walked bristly towards her, his thin mustache twitching in his mumblings.

"Oh thank heavens!" He said as he knelt beside her. He stuck a glass thermometer in Wendy's mouth and felt her pulse.

"Oh, a miracle!" His eyes shook with disbelief. Then suddenly, a series of rustling sheets filled the room. Wendy gasped as Michael's head popped out from under one of the bed covers. The boy next to him, as well. And soon the entire room was awakened and alive. The doctor burst to tears.

"Oh! Happy day!" He cried out. "Happy happy day!" He grabbed on to Mrs. Darling and pulled her into a shaking embrace. The boys moaned sleepily and looked about confused.

"Mother?" Michael asked. Mrs. Darling tore herself from the arms of the doctor and leaped towards her youngest.

"Oh, Michael!" She blubbered. The doors suddenly sprang open as a group of nurses filled in.

"I brought the nurses!" Cried Mr. Darling. He locked eyes with Wendy, and she was succumbed to another round of squeezing and shaking.

"B-but I was in Neverland..." Wendy began to tell her father. "I was with Peter." He looked upon her as he shook his head.

"You must have been dreaming, my dear. It's alright. Everything is alright now." He said, mostly reassuring himself.

The doctor and the nurses rushed to and fro to check upon the rest of the children.

"My- my name is Tootles." She heard the boy beside her say. The doctor smiled.

"No, my boy, your name is Jack."

"Jack?!" The boy sounded out. "Jack..." He tried again. He though for a few minutes until he gasped. "Jack... my name is Jack, and I had forgotten." Jack smiled in disbelief.

"Jack would you like to go home?" Said the doctor. Jack looked at him hesitantly.

"Yes, yes I would." He said definitively. The doctor smiled.

"Your parents have been telegramed, you will be home soon, son."


End file.
